Quatre's Betrothed
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: The dancer lifted the sword high above her head and twirled, head back. Her short hair flew back behind her, and Quatre instantly knew who she was.' Quatre finds a face from his past at the Maguanac base.
1. Meeting

Heed the genre! Click on my profile to find more information about the character used here. This was written about, meh, four years ago? Anyway, enjoy and please R&R! This series has a special place in my heart for being my introduction to anime, so I appreciate feedback!

* * *

Quatre and Duo ended their private conversation with a much greater understanding of their purpose in the rebellion against OZ- as well as some questions for the scientists that sent them.

But the questions would have to wait. The festivities outside beckoned them, and they joined in enthusiastically. Duo was amazed at the food, music, and sheer amount of people around, and Quatre was happy to explain the cultural nuances of his people to his new friend.

"This is lamb kabob," Quatre held up a small spear with meat, tomatoes, and small onions crowding it. "It's really delicious. We eat it with rice."

"Don't forget the eggplant dip, Master Quatre," Abdul said, passing the bowl to him.

"Wow, you people know how to eat!" Duo exclaimed, a grin on his face.

They were seated with a few of the Maguanac soldiers around a long, low table in the square, enjoying lunch. The young pilots were starving, and they eagerly gorged themselves.

"Master Quatre," Rashid stood. "Earlier today Commander Sadaoul welcomed a travelling troupe of dancers into the village. They would like to preform in honor of you and Master Duo."

"Alright!" Duo said through a mouth of Basmati rice.

Rashid clapped his massive hands. Drums started from somewhere beyond the table. A puff of green smoke exploded on the ground before them, and from that smoke leapt a single young bellydancer. She was beautiful- long legs, creamy skin contrasting with her green costume, and a very shapely bottom. Trills erupted around the table as she began to sway, pulling a long sword out from behind her back. As she brandished the sword above her head, two more dancers seamlessly appeared from behind her back.

"Woah, what's she gonna do with that thing?" Duo leaned over and asked Quatre.

"It's the traditional sword dance. Bedouin women have done this dance for centuries." Rhythmic clapping began across the table as the young dancers moved, and the Gundam pilots followed suit. Quatre watched the young woman in green with a great appreciation for her skill and his culture that produced such beautiful traditions.

But as she danced, he noticed something different about her. Her hair, the color of honey, was different than the other Arabs in the village. Her eyes were a lovely maple, and they shone with a mischief that was at once sensual and familiar. What's more, as she danced, she looked only at him.

_I know that girl, from somewhere._

The dancer lifted the sword high above her head and twirled, head back. Her short hair flew back behind her, and Quatre instantly knew who she was.

_Elizabeth!_

"Duo, I know that girl. Th one in green. It's been years, and she's grown up so much...but there's no doubt it's her!"

"What?" His fellow pilot turned to him.

"That's Elizabeth Espinoza. We grew up togther in space. Her mother was my godmother."

Duo studied the young woman in question. "No kidding?"

"It's been three years at least since she was sent to earth. I thought she- well, nevermind."

As if she could sense the two young men were talking about her, Elizabeth spun close to them, so close they could smell the sandalwood perfume drifting off her skin. She stared right into Quatre's eyes, and winked at him before rejoining her fellow dancers.

"Quatre my man, you have some seriously hot friends." Duo teased. Quatre blushed.

"I really can't believe I'm seeing her again," Quatre repeated in wonder. "She's- wow." _Does she even remember me? She must. We were intended for each other, after all. She was my best friend._

_Flashback_

"Can't catch me!" A young girl cried, racing down the hall. Her honey hair flew out behind her, and her laugh filled the air.

"Watch me!" A boy ran after her, panting. His green eyes were shining with the effort, and his platinum blonde hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Quatre, you run like a girl!" she cried gleefully over her shoulder before nearly slamming into a maid.

"Miss Eliza!" The woman cried, catching the little girl. "You really shouldn't run in the house!"

Quatre slammed on the brakes and nearly collided with the pair. He received a similar scolding, and the two were sent on their way. "Got ya," he whispered to her as they walked down the hall, under the watchful eye of the maid. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"There they are," Mr. Winner came around a corner. "I've found them, Espinoza."

_"Que bien,"_ A hulking Spaniard followed Quatre's father. "Children, come with us. We have something for you."

They went into Mr. Winner's office, where Mrs. Espinoza, a serene bedouin beauty, waited. She smiled at the children and knelt before them. "Quatre, you and Elizabeth will soon be turning 12. When you children were still growing inside your mother and me, we made a pledge. A daughter for a son. It was our dearest wish." She looked down at her lap. "My friend will not live to see it happen, but at least I can still honor the pledge. Elizabeth, your father and I have signed a bethrothal document. When you are old enough, you and Quatre will marry."

The two youngsters looked at each other, confused. Mrs. Espinoza rose and took two rings from the desk. She gave one to each of the children. "Keep these as a promise to each other. When the time comes, you will exchange them, and Mrs. Winner will smile down from heaven on the both of you."

_End Flashback_

Elizabeth finished her dance to thunderous applause. "Well, what are you waiting for?" the American cried encouragingly. "Go talk to her!"

Elizabeth bowed and removed her veil, exposing the lower half of her face. Now Quatre was sure it was her. He caught her eye, and the two broke out in matching grins. The young Arab rose and went over to her.

"I can't beleive it!" He cried. She laughed and hugged him tightly. "Elizabeth!"

"Quatre! I was starting to think I would never see you again!" She pulled back to look at him. "My goodness, you've grown up so handsome!"

"Look at you!" He laughed. "I didn't even recognize you at first."

Elizabeth pretended to look hurt. "What, did I get that ugly?"

"No! No, you've gotten even prettier," she laughed at the compliment and twirled for him.

"You like the costume? I made it myself."

"Yo, Quatre, you gonna introduce me to your girl?" Duo sidled up to them.

"Of course. Eliza, this is Duo Maxwell, a- friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet ya," he shook her hand heartily. "That was some pretty impressive sword work back there."

Elizabeth smiled winningly. "You're funny. Quatre, I like him already."

Duo bowed low. "At your service, pretty lady, but right now, I'm beat. I'm gonna go get some shut eye for a while. You two have fun catching up!" To Quatre, he winked. "Behave!"

He was off before the two could retort. "He's just the opposite of you," Elizabeth remarked. "None of that mellow yellow stuff in him, huh?"

Quatre looked at her. "You're probably wanting to go rest yourself, after your performance-"

"Are you kidding? I've just found my best friend after three years without him. Sleep is the last thing on my mind."

He grinned. "A walk it is, then."


	2. The Walk

They set off among the dunes surrounding the small settlement. "After I left for Earth, I tried to write to you. We didn't have video phones- now I know why my mother left for Spain- but it's difficult to get mail out from the middle of the desert."

Quatre nodded. "Yeah, that can be a challenge. I still missed you, though."

"I missed you too."

They walked on in silence, both knowing what needed to be said, yet afraid to say it. Quatre thought back to the last time he saw her, the last time they were together.

_Flashback_

_"_I'm going to Earth," she said, head low.

Quatre felt like someone had sucker punched him. "Earth? Why?"

"My aunt wishes it. I leave tomorrow."

"But- my father-"

"Can't do a thing. My aunt is my guardian," Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. "What's more- our betrothal is off."

This was too much. "Off?!"

"My aunt arranged a marriage for me on Earth years ago. By the time our papers were signed, I was already promised to a man from my mother's tribe." She began to cry. "Quatre, I'm so scared. He's old and has three wives! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Eliza-" he held her tightly. He mourned the loss of their innocence, the loss of the Espinozas, but most of all, he mourned the loss of his best friend. He felt his heart breaking inside.

_End Flashback_

"How is your husband?" Quatre asked, trying to stay nonchalant.

"Dead. The old man keeled over from a heart attack almost a year ago." She put a hand on his arm. "Don't you dare say sorry. I know you're not. _I'm_ not, and I don't want you to be."

"Tell me what happened, then. I want to know everything."

Elizabeth sighed and fiddled with her bangles. "As soon as I arrived on Earth, I was married. Literally, it was just like that. Off the shuttle, into the wedding. It was disgusting. The only thing I can say for the old man is that he never forced himself on me. He thought I was too young, and that he could hurt me. Then last year he died, and I ran away, first chance I got. This troupe took me in. End of story."

"Who taught you how to dance?"

"My- fellow wives, you could say. They took pity on me when I told them my story. Dance was a comfort they gave me." She stopped walking and stood before him. "I was an orphan, stuck in a place I didn't want to be, married to a man old enough to be my grandfather, surrounded by strangers. Not a day went by I didn't cry myself to sleep. And the older I got, the more I wished I was still betrothed to you. I could have been planning a wedding with my best friend, but instead-" her voice broke. She looked down at her feet and pulled a gold chain from the many necklaces she was wearing. On it hung a gold band, carved with their names. "I kept it, all this time."

"Eliza-" Quatre's eyes grew wide. He reached inside his vest and pulled an identical ring out. Her eyes filled with tears upon seeing it.

"A daughter for a son," she whispered. "It seems like so long ago."

"We were kids back then. Still are, technically."

But Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't feel like a kid anymore, Quatre. My childhood ended years ago."

He nodded. "So did mine." He moved closer to her, their forheads almost touching. Elizabeth reached up and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I always loved you best, Eliza."

"I know," she replied softly. "I know."

Quatre turned and kissed her palm. "You've gotten so beautiful. You were always lovely, but now-" His words were lost as Elizabeth stood on tiptoe and touched her lips to his. Quatre felt like he was lost, lost in the middle of nowhere. He was falling endlessly, before rebounding and being filled with awareness. Her kiss was sweet and soft and familiar as home.

He put his arms around her, and she deepened the kiss, tears wetting both their cheeks. _Allah, is it really possible to fall in love with someone so quickly? _He thought. _Someone you've known your whole life?_ But even as he asked himself these questions, Quatre knew the answer was most definately yes. Because when that happens, it only means that you have been in love with them with since the beginning of time. This love is written in the Soul of the World, where all things are one.

They broke the kiss slowly, almost reluctantly, and held on to one another. Quatre leaned his forehead against hers, and they smiled at each other.

"I just have one question, she said. "Is it true you are one of the gundam pilots?"

"Yes. But you cannot tell anyone, understand? Or-"

"OZ will come after me, I know, I know." She kissed the tip of his nose. "So why are you here?"

"Duo and I needed repairs to our mobile suits. This was the perfect refuge."

"So he's a gundam pilot too?"

"Uh-huh."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "I never thought I would see my Quatre a soldier. How did uncle Winner take it?"

Quatre shook his head ruefully. "One word: disinherited."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "No! I can't beleive it! Oh!" She held him tightly. "How could he?"

"It's all right," he chuckled. "What did you expect? My father is a total pacifist."

"My poor Quatre," Elizabeth murmured. "And, when your Gundam is repaired, will you fight again?"

"I have to. I can't let OZ keep their hold on the colonies. I'd rather die than continue living under their rule."

Elizabeth's eyes moistened again. "Quatre."

"Hey!" The couple turned to see Duo running towards them, his braid flying wildly in the desert wind. "We gotta get back. OZ is on their way here, and Sadaul told us to get underground."

"Right!" Taking Eliza's hand, Quatre followed Duo in a mad dash back to the base.

OZ troops entered the village in mid-afternoon, but there was no confrontation- all the soldiers had been hidden. However, they left a little surprise for the middle eastern rebels- crates of explosives, triggered to go off at the slightest movement and set to explode at midnight. The evacuation order was given, and the town was soon bustling with people packing up.

Quatre took Eliza into the house where he and Duo held their conversation. "Where are you headed from here?" He asked her.

"We have three preformances booked- the next one is in Beirut, then we head to Cairo and Alexandria," she replied. "And you? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere."

"Will they hunt you down, Quatre?" Elizabeth's eyes betrayed her fear.

"I don't know. But if they do, I'll fight them off," he drew her to him. "Don't worry."

"Yes, worry!" she cried. "OZ is a whole army. And you-"

"There are five of us," Quatre reassured her. We'll be ok."

"I don't want to lose you again," she whimpered.

"You won't," the young pilot looked her in the eye. "Why do you think I found you again? _Maktub,_ Eliza."

_"Maktub."_ she repeated, reassuring herself. "You're right."

"When this is over, I'll come back for you. I swear in the name of Mohammed. Until then, please," he took the ring out of his vest. "Wear this for me. Be my betrothed again, Eliza."

"Yes," she breathed. She gave him her hand and he slipped the ring on. Eliza took off the gold chain that held the other ring and slipped it around Quatre's neck. "Here. Wear it like this, close to your heart."

He smiled at her and gathered her up for a kiss. Elizabeth wrapped her slim fingers around his vest and pushed him gently onto the bed behind them.

"Eliza," he murmured when she pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"God knows when you will have a chance to lay down your head again," she said softly. "So right now, I want you to let go of all thoughts of the battlefied. Lay here with me, and rest."

Later that evening, after a much deserved nap, Quatre took Eliza to her troupe's caravan.

"Please," he said. "If you ever need anything, if you ever need a place to go for refuge, go to my father's house in the colony. Show them the ring, and they'll help you. Promise me."

"I promise," she said.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. We'll be together again soon," And in front of her entire troupe, he pulled her close for the most knee weakening, loving kiss in AC history.

"I love you," she said when they pulled apart. "Please be safe."

"I love you too. Don't worry about me. Just think about what you'll take with you when I come for you."

She nodded. "Yes."

As the troupe left the base, Eliza looked to the sky, hoping to see Quatre's shuttle. She heard a roar above her head, and saw the large white aircraft. Heartened, she smiled to herself. _He really will be ok._

The end.

AN: OK- Maktub is an arabic word, roughly translated it means "It is written/ fated." Also- the Soul of the World- you have to read Paulo Coelho. It;s a philosophy thing. A word on this betrothal thing. ELizabeth and Quatre would have been raised together, and so they were very close. Both would have been used to the idea that they were gonna end up together, and Eliza would have been bred from a young age to look forward to her wedding. Just a note.


End file.
